


Reflections: Ashe

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Snippets [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Culture, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Freljord, Not Canon Compliant, Politics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Ashe and Tryndamere discuss what to do with a trespasser.





	Reflections: Ashe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, just busy @_@;

“We should kill him,” Tryndamere grunts his knuckles white against the hilt of his massive sword.

“No,” Ashe mutters in reply her head shaking slightly. “He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Yet,” Tryndamere speaks the unspoken word and he glances over at his wife. He wrinkles his nose and frowns at his wife who has already started to retreat from their vantage point. “He’s a Noxian, the Hand of Noxus. Noxians always bring trouble and that particular one smells of war.”

“I’m going to ignore that you’re whining at me about someone who hasn’t broken any of our laws. Instead, I’m going to focus on more important issues,” Ashe replies tart voice. Her body disappears into the snowstorm her feet steady and certain. Tryndamere would follow, she knew he needed to stay active to be happy.

“What could be more important than killing a scourge… I mean a threat to our people,” Tryndamere demanded and turned away from the ledge. He trotted after his wife and wondered what she knew that he didn’t. Ashe wanted to unite her people through peaceful means, but he’s seen her kill without pause to any outside threat. What would she know that make the Hand of Noxus not worry her?

“The Winter Solstice Celebration is coming up, I thought we could practice our after ceremony duties,” Ashe answers back with a laugh. “Don’t worry about Darius. I intercepted a letter he mailed recently. He’s got a lover who I owe a favor too. She won’t let him ruin her chances of cashing in that. Politics at its very worst.”

“Oh,” Tryndamere mutters at the realization of what Ashe wants. His sword is slung over his shoulder and runs to catch up. He grins wide at her next sentence. With a laugh, he scoops up her in an arm and hurries them both home. The sneaky woman, far more intelligent than she lets on. Tryndamere loves her so much but he wonders who could love someone like Darius. “Who’s stupid enough to love a big, dumb brute?”

“I wouldn’t call you dumb, but you're my brute that I love dearly,” Ashe’s reply is sweet and she smiles at him.

“I deserved that, didn’t I,” Tryndamere barks out with a laugh. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing some fluff and Ashe being sneaky :3 I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it~


End file.
